


暴力解决花吐症

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 6





	暴力解决花吐症

这一切发生得毫无预兆。  
  
莱克斯正对梅茜吩咐事务的时候，觉得嗓子有点痒，咳了咳。  
  
然后就咳出了一朵郁金香。  
  
达克赛德来时他都没有露出这么可怕的脸色。梅茜看着他，一脸同情。  
  
他们都知道这是什么病症，也清楚莱克斯暗恋的是谁。  
  
莱克斯烦躁地把花丢进了垃圾桶。  
  
“好心提醒，老板。拖得越久你就会越虚弱，花朵彻底枯萎也就意味着你的生命......需要我帮你把超人抓过来吗？”  
  
莱克斯认真思考可能性。  
  
等他再搞一次大危机把超人吸引过来的时候可能他已经死了，当然莱克斯很有自信能在自己的地方抓住超人，但前不久超人刚栽在莱克斯手里一次，短期内应该不会来“造访”了。  
  
于是研究的重点就变成了“怎样把超人引来莱克斯集团并让他手无缚鸡之力”。  
  
还没等莱克斯把研究方法实施，他就在公司一次会议上昏了过去。  
  
这当然是花吐症导致的身体虚弱，但渐渐地媒体就传成了“莱克斯·卢瑟身患绝症时日无多”。  
  
于是超人不请自来，又降落到了莱克斯集团楼顶。  
  
梅茜启动了所有新的针对超人的陷阱。  
  
莱克斯没等多久，梅茜就把超人送到了他面前，然后自己退了出去。  
  
莱克斯满意地看见超人跪在他面前喘息着，脖子上被套了一个镶嵌着绿氪石的项圈，项圈上还刻着“LL”。  
  
“我只是——只是想来看看你——”克拉克愤怒地低声咆哮着，但很快又一阵眩晕感袭来，他想这一次可能真的会被莱克斯杀死了。眩晕时他听见了莱克斯猛烈的咳嗽声，然后迷迷糊糊看见莱克斯把什么东西扔进了垃圾桶。  
  
他挣扎着想抬起头看看莱克斯怎么样了，然后就被莱克斯攥住了胸口的制服拉得仰起了头。  
  
莱克斯啃咬着他的嘴唇，在之前的红光照射中失去了钢铁之躯的克拉克久违地尝到了疼痛。克拉克在惊疑不定中闭上了眼睛，笨拙地回应着。  
  
绿氪石带来的无力感还是让克拉克屈服了。莱克斯的舌头闯进了克拉克的口腔，克拉克不得不用仅有的力气紧紧抓住莱克斯的西装。  
  
就在克拉克发现自己内心是狂喜而不是屈辱的时候，莱克斯松开了他。  
  
  
  
花吐症带来的虚弱感已经消失，莱克斯站起来理了理西装。  
  
又欣赏了一番人间之神嘴唇泛红，眼神迷离地喘息着的样子，莱克斯这才弯腰解开了项圈上的指纹锁，把项圈扔进了铅盒子里，满意道：“你可以走了。”  
  
克拉克颤抖着站了起来，用了些时间自我恢复。  
  
莱克斯等着他走或者冲上来掐自己，没想到听见了一句小心翼翼又包含期待的问话：“你得了花吐症吗，莱克斯？”  
  
莱克斯瞬间很想拿出绿氪石捅进氪星人心脏。  
  
他转过身，看见克拉克低着头看着地板，眼神游移，手指不安地抓着自己的披风。  
  
“是又怎么样？”莱克斯冷哼一声。  
  
克拉克惊喜地抬起湿漉漉的蓝眼睛：“其实......下次如果你还想......你可以直接叫我的，我听得到。”  
  
声音里透着说不出的委屈。  
  
“巡逻结束之后你可以过来。”莱克斯宣布。


End file.
